


Holtz Makes My Heart Beat

by TardisLady40



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 02:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: A short little story about how Erin ended up falling for Holtzmann and her wonderful humor.





	Holtz Makes My Heart Beat

Erin walks into the room and sees Holtzmann, busy working on some sort of small gadget. Erin walks up to Holtz, and clears her throat, as a way of getting her attention. "So what are you working on there?" Holtzmann jumps in her seat slightly not even realizing that someone had entered the room. "It's a Ghostbian Dating App." Erin scrunches up her nose with a confused look upon her face, "What's a Ghostbian Dating App?" Holtzmann grins and gets an excited look on her face, "I'm so glad you asked, it's a dating app for lesbian ghosts." Erin rolls her eyes in disbelief but yet part of her still believes it. "Wait, are you serious?" Holtzmann starts to laugh, "Of course I'm not serious but that would be pretty neat!" Erin rolls her eyes once again but this time with some annoyance. "Holtz, you are such a dork, do you know that?" Holtzmann just laughs again and continues connecting the wires on what looks similar to a walkie talkie. "For real Holtz, what are you doing?" She keeps connecting the wires but then looks up to talk with Erin, "I'm just fixing up this EMF Meter so we can have it working again when we ghost hunt." Erin turns around about to walk away and let Holtzmann do her work, when she suddenly turns back around. "I was just wondering if we could talk a bit but I know you're probably busy." Holtzmann sits down her stuff on the work table, "I'm almost finished here, so grab a seat." Erin grabs a chair and sits across the table from Holtz. A random surge of humor strikes Holtzmann as she thinks of something funny to say in order to make Erin laugh again. She loves making Erin laugh. "You know what the best thing about a Ghostbian is, meaning a ghost that's a lesbian?" Erin rolls her eyes playfully this time, "What?" Laughter emerges from Holtzmann before she can spit it out, then finally she does. "Ghost tits, I mean you can't see them but you can feel them!" Erin tries hard not to laugh but she has to laugh at Holtzmann's odd humor because it's hard not to. She bursts out laughing and once she's finished she gets serious. "That's one thing I love about you, your humor is odd but great!" Suddenly, Holtzmann gets a serious look on her face. "I love your laughter and maybe that's why I enjoy making you laugh so much." Erin is taken back by this cause she doesn't always hear Holtzmann say sweet things. Erin reaches across the table and grabs Holtzmann's hand, holding it firmly. She leaves Holtzmann speechless for a moment but Holtz smiles at her. Erin thinks to herself, hoping holding Holtzmann's hand wasn't too bold of a move. "Oh I'm sorry for grabbing your hand, it's just that I..." Holtzmann stops Erin by speaking before she can finish her sentence. "It's nothing to apologize for, I mean I like it." 

Meanwhile, Patty and Abby are out at a pizza joint. "We really should've invited Holtzmann and Erin to come with us." Patty says. "She seemed so busy though, working on the EMF Meter." Patty takes a sip of her soda and looks like she's thinking before she speaks. "Just between us, but do you think something is going on between Holtz and Erin?" Abby curls her lip and gets a confused look on her face, "What do you mean?" Patty slaps her own head, "I mean, do you think they are in love with each other?" Abby was about to take a sip of her soda when she slams it down and shouts out, "In love with each other!" Patty looks around, "Shh not so loud Abby!" People gaze over at Patty and Abby but then continue their attention back to their food once things quiet down. "I never thought of that but they do spend an awful lot of time alone together." 

Back at the station, Erin and Holtzmann are still seated and talking with each other. "So Erin, when did you know you were the big G?" Erin looks confused, "Holtz, can you ever speak English, do you mean when did I know I was a Ghostbuster?" Holtzmann laughs, "No I mean when did you know you were gay?" Erin bites her lip, "Oh no, I'm not gay, I mean I've dated men." Holtzmann sighs, "Look I dated a guy once too, but that doesn't mean I'm not gay." Erin lets go of Holtzmann's hand and starts fiddling with her own fingers. "How can I know, I mean for sure?" Holtzmann raises her eyebrows, "You know a sure fire way to know is to just kiss me." Erin takes her seriously for a moment and leans a bit closer. "Wait, Erin, I wasn't serious, unless of course you want to." Erin starts to blush, "I just thought, I mean, I don't know." Holtzmann grabs Erin's hands, placing her own hands on top of them. "Think of your life Erin, who do you picturing spending the rest of your life with, is it a man or a woman?" Erin thinks, "I actually picture myself having a wife someday but that doesn't mean anything." Holtzmann laughs, "Of course it does and who do you picture yourself making sweet love to a man or woman?" Erin blushes, "I'd much rather do that to a woman because well, men are not as pleasing." Holtzmann grins, "There's your answer then, you are the big G." Erin blushes again, "Please don't out me to the others though, I want to tell them on my own when the time is right." Holtzmann's smile changes to a serious face, "Look I'd never tell any of your secrets to the others." Erin breathes a sigh of relief. "So is there any woman that you are interested in?" Holtz asks enthusiastically. "Oh do you really have to ask that?" Erin starts to blush. Holtz laughs, "Oh is it Abby?" Erin makes a disgusted face, "Oh god no it's not Abby!" Holtz tries to guess again, "Is it Patty?" Again Erin's face looks disgusted, "Oh god no it's not Patty!" Holtz raises her eyebrows, "Hmm well if it's a Ghostbuster and you aren't having a crush on yourself then that only leaves one other person, unless it's not a Ghostbuster?" Erin leans over the table and gives Holtzmann a gentle kiss on the lips. Holtzmann is in shock by the suddenly surge of bravery that shot through Erin but she returns the kiss. Erin pulls out of the kiss and just smiles. "Okay so I think I have a pretty good idea who your crush might be on, unless I'm just an experiment." Erin laughs, "Holtz, of course I have a crush on you, how can I not?" Holtzmann grins but gets playful again, "Well, do you want me to list all my faults right now or?" Erin laughs, "You could list all your faults but that would only make me like you even more Holtzmann." They gaze into each other's eyes, getting lost for a moment. "I really like you too Erin, I always have!" 


End file.
